Wrong Revenge
by muSiC xx AdiCt
Summary: When a case from the past creeps up to the team, things take a turn for the worst. One of the agents is kidnapped, in mistake to another and the life of the team mate rests in less capable hands. I suck at summarys. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the ones that I made up. N.C.I.S belongs to CBS.

"When I thought that I fought this war alone

You were there by my side on the frontline,

And we fought to believe the impossible.

When I thought that I fought this war alone,

We were one with our destinies intertwined,

When I thought that I fought without a cause,

You gave me a reason why."

-Poets of the Fall.

**Wrong Revenge**

_**Chapter One**_

Special Agent Timothy McGee rubbed his eyes and glared at the computer screen, watching a series of numbers scroll down the page, hoping to find a pattern of some sort in the old bank records. The team had gotten a tough case a couple of weeks ago and it was taking its toll on every member. A young petty-officer by the name of Jane Snow had been found dead by her apartment building raped and her throat slit from ear to ear by a hunting knife. Whoever had done this had done it before.

Sighing, McGee shut off the lights on his desk, leaving the computer on. Maybe the search that he'd run would come up with a match to the license plate number that a witness had said that was on a car fleeing the scene in the morning. Grabbing his bag, he headed towards the elevator.

"Night Tony!" he called behind him, not excepting an answer from his sleeping partner.

"Night." Came a strangled yawn from Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk as Tony awoke with a start at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Groaning, Tony looked at his computer, wishing that, by some sort of miracle, new information had appeared on the screen. Checking his watch, the senior agent realized that it one in the morning and time to head home. Grabbing his bag, he took the stairs, not feeling like waiting for the elevator to come back up.

The man in the black 2007 Ford Explorer peered out of the car window, watching the man come out of the N.C.I.S building, walking towards his car. There was his target. At least, he thought so, he didn't have a picture of the agent that he was sent to abduct but the man looked like a computer geek. Stepping out of the car, hiding the crow bar in his coat, the mysterious man made his way towards the N.C.I.S agent who was trying to find his keys.

McGee turned around; sensing that something or _someone_ was behind him. Finding nothing but blackness and a broken street lamp, Tim shrugged and continued to rummage through his pockets for his car keys.

"Hey! Mister!" Tony turned around to see a man jogging towards him, waving at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, casually moving his hand towards his hip where his gun was concealed.

"Listen, do you have a flashlight? I got a flat tire and I can't find mine." The stranger said, nodding towards Tony's trunk.

"Sure, I think so. Do you need help changing the tire by any chance? It's not good being alone on the streets at this time of night. If you know what I mean." Laughed DiNozzo, finding his keys at last and popping the truck.

"Yeah." The man laughed along; pulling out the crow bar while Tony had his back turned and swung it above his head.

"Here it is!" grunted the field agent, turning around to hand the instrument to the stranger. His green eyes opened wide in shock as the crow bar came swinging towards his head. DiNozzo tried to leap back but it was too late. The iron bar collided with the side of his skull with a sickening crack. He fell, feeling his grip on conciseness loosening.

With the darkness closing in, Tony could hear the man growling, "Not fast enough Agent McGee?"

"I just got hit with a crow bar because of McGeek?" thought Tony as the lights went out. "He's going to pay in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the ones that I made up. N.C.I.S belongs to CBS.

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! This is my first story so I'm glad so many people liked it. Sorry that the first chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next couple longer.**_

"Smile, it'll make someone

want to know what

you're up to"

Unknown

The next morning, Gibbs looked around the squad room, wondering what seemed out of place. McGee was typing away at his computer and Ziva was quietly talking into the phone in Hebrew. Where was DiNozzo? Gibbs could've sworn that Tony's car had been in the parking lot when he'd pulled up? Why wasn't he at his desk, making stupid movie references and bothering Tim and David?

Getting up, the team leader headed towards the elevator, on the patrol for a one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. "Where're you going boss?" called McGee. "Going to get coffee?"

"No. I'm off in search of DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled back.

"Yes." Said Ziva, turning towards her partner. "Where is Tony? I would've thought that he'd be here by now. I did see his car in the lot. Is he down to see Abby?" Tim looked over at Tony's desk.

"He left at around the same time I did." He mumbled. "I saw him come out of the building as I was making my to my car. Where could he be?"

Tony's location

Tony woke up with a splitting headache. "Too many beers last night." He groaned, rolling onto his back, trying to find his pillow. When he couldn't find it, he started groping around with one hand on the floor, figuring that it'd fallen to the ground sometime during the night. His fingers brushed hard, cold cement instead of nice, fluffy, warm carpet. Tony froze, eyes snapping open, darting around this new room that he'd just slept in. "This isn't my bedroom."

The cell was a cement block that was large with only a drain and a thick metal door locking him from the outside world. By checking the drainpipe, Tony concluded that it'd been clogged for sometime. There were little brown creatures scuttling about in a corner and as Tony got closer, he immediately took a few steps back.

Rats. At least twenty of them. He didn't like rats, not after his encounter with the plague. Wishing that his headache would just go away and leave him along, DiNozzo sat back down on the cot that was bolted to the wall. As he rubbed his sore head, Tony thought back to last night. The guy that had asked to borrow his flashlight because he had gotten a flat tire and Tony had offered his help. "Stupid." DiNozzo mumbled. "You don't offer help to strangers. They teach you that in kindergarten."

Then, when he was handing the man the light, the guy took a swing at him with a crow bar. By the pains in his head, Tony guessed that the iron bar had made contact with his skull. "Great. When I get out of here, I'll be pack on those pain pills that Ducky always gives me when I hit my head." As he said this, the door to his prison opened wide.

Back at NCIS

"Abby, can you bring up the security camera's from last night?" asked Gibbs, shouting over the vibrating beats of Abby's music.

"Sure thing Gibbs." Responded Abby, accepting the CaffPow that Jethro was handing to her. "What are we looking for? Someone egg your car again?"

"I'm looking to see if DiNozzo managed to get home last night. I can't find him anywhere in the building."

"Tony isn't here? But I thought I saw…"

"His car this morning? I know. We all did. But he's not anywhere to be found and I'm starting to get worried. He's not answering his home phone or his cell."

"Well, I'm sure he's just sleeping in. he usually does that when he works late. Either that or he comes back three house later."

"It's 0950 Abb's. Tony knows that it's a bad thing to piss me off during an investigation."

"I'm just looking for a positive explanation on this Gibbs." And before Gibbs could argue, Abby said, "here he is. Last night at 0130."

Looking up at the big plasma, Gibbs saw DiNozzo make his way to his car. He did look tired. The numerous yaws were a big give away too. As the senior field agent reached the his car and as he began to rummage around for his keys, a black Ford Explorer pulled up just outside the gates and a man got out, stuffing something inside of his jacket. Gibbs didn't like where this was going.

The stranger walked over to a tired Tony and started talking to the agent, waving towards his car. DiNozzo nodded and popped the truck, looking for something. The man brought the object that he'd been hiding inside his coat and revealed it to the camera, swinging the weapon above his head like a baseball bat. It was an iron bar. Maybe a crowbar. Gibbs heard Abby gasp when Tony turned around, handing the stranger a flashlight and was hit in the side of the head with the bar, falling to the ground.

After a few minutes, the man with the crowbar dragged Tony's limp body by the ankles and threw him into the back of his car. After starting the engine, the Explorer drove away, heading west. With Abby crying silently, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "McGee." He grunted. "DiNozzo's been kidnapped. Get Ziva down to the garage to look for evidence. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The man on the other side of the door was the same man that had asked Tony for help with his flat tire last night. He was also the guy that had hit him over the head with a crowbar. The muscles on the mans arms and chest bulged and stretched the seams of his black shirt and his blond hair was plastered to his forehead because of the downpour outside. The stormy eyes shone with glee as he surveyed his prize.

"It's nice to see that you're awake Agent McGee."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Shut up. I was hired to teach you a little respect. I'm sure that I'll make your stay worthwhile. I'm afraid that you won't live to tell you little friends about it though."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really want to stay. So if you'll just give me the bill, I'll be on my way." Tony made to get up but his kidnapper shoved him back down, making Tony's head bounce off of the wall behind him.

"Stay down!" he growled as Tony blinked away at the stars dancing in his line of vision. "Stop playing games with me Timmy…" the man whispered, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart and that Tony could smell the liquor on his captors breath. "I don't want to rough up my dinner too much."

"Sorry to disappoint you buddy," said Tony, flashing his 1000-watt smile "but I'm not Special Agent Tim McGee."

"I told you Timmy," the kidnapper backhanded DiNozzo across the face, causing blood to spurt out of his mouth. "To stop playing games."

"You want proof? Here's my ID. You didn't even look at it." Tony tossed his wallet at the man's feet. The thug paused for a moment before picking up the leather wallet and flipping it open, looking at the badge and ID card. His slightly tanned skin paled as he gazed at the name.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"The one and only!" replied Tony. "Well, actually, _Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You just took the wrong government official buddy." The 1000-watt smile still glowing brightly.


End file.
